Cowboy Stargate
by DestielMinion
Summary: The Stargate sends Jack and the team to a planet where the Bebop crew is in the middle of going after a bounty. Hijacks happen. Shenanigans ensue. All of that good stuff. Post tRFB for Cowboy Bebop, somewhere during Season 7 Stargate SG-1 wise so Jack is still the team leader. Cowboy Bebop-Centric story, Mostly. Spike/Faye Jack/Sam Rated for Lenguage, Maybe be bumped up later
1. Chapter 1

Title- None Yet lol

Rating- T-M (Undecided yet)

Summary- The Stargate sends Jack and the team to a planet where the Bebop crew is in the middle of going after a bounty. Hijacks happen. Shenanigans ensue. All of that good stuff. Post tRFB for Cowboy Bebop, somewhere during Season 7 Stargate SG-1 wise so Jack is still the team leader. Cowboy Bebop-Centric story, Mostly from the point of view of the Bebop Crew.

"Chevron seven is locked on!" Walters' voice echoed through the gate room, the familiar whoosh of the event horizon echoing, bringing about the glittery, ocean-like wormhole connecting earth to a totally different planet.

Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c filed into the room, dressed in their off-world gear, P 90's and a staff weapon at their disposal, all eyes on the event horizon before them. They all shared a glance, Sam and Jack's lingering on each other a little longer than the others, and then headed toward the gate.

"Alright, lets go team! Nothing could go wrong!" Jack said sarcastically, Sam and Daniel sharing a smirk, while Teal'c just raised an eyebrow. It was common knowledge that Jack didn't like what the MALP stats had been like, and didn't much approve of them going, but someone had to.

Without hesitation, they all stepped through the horizon, ready for anything the new planet could throw at them, or so they thought.

sgcbsgcbsgcbsgcb

Spike growled as he rolled for cover behind a tree. Faye was to his right, still returning fire on the bounty that they were chasing, her teeth bared in a snarl. They had chased their bounty out of the city and into the surrounding forest.

Jet, who was back on the Bebop, could hear the gunfire through the comms in both Spike and Faye's ears, and he cringed.

"What the hell happened back there, Spike?" Faye screeched over the comm. device. Spike shrugged, grinning goofily.

"I was improvising, what can I say?" He replied, chuckling at Faye's responding string of curses.

"If that's what you call improvising, I'd hate to see how you would handle it if everything had gone smoothly." Jet muttered, more to himself then the others, but they still heard him all the same. Spike shook his head.

"Alright fine. You want me to make things right? Cover me." He replied nonchalantly as he stood, and moseyed out into the middle of the fire fight, one hand in his pocket, the gun dangling off his other hand's index finger, dodging bullets without even trying to as he moved.

Suddenly, Spike caught sight in the peripheral of his artificial eye the big ring shaped object a ways to their left beginning to move, the strange symbols on its sides lighting up in what seemed to be a certain pattern. Deciding to ignore it, Spike continued to move as Faye covered him from behind, the three people in front having ceased fire when he got close enough, most likely out of fear of what he would do.

The two body guards jumped from where they were hidden, both ready to attack. Everyone was so intently focused that none of them noticed when something shot out from the center of the ring, and then it was filled with a blue, water-like substance.

Spike stood before the two body guards, his stance slouched, his hands in his pockets, an unlit cigarette hanging from between his lips, his eyes lazily looking over the two men. They were both the same height as him, and both bulky with muscle they undoubtedly spent years in a gym to get. Both were dressed in fancy black suits, and cracking their knuckles as they stared down at Spike, amused.

"You think you can take us, Skinny?" The one to the right questioned, the one on the left laughing as they took in Spike's casual appearance. Dressed in his blue suit and rumpled yellow shirt, slouched posture, with fuzzy hair to boot, Faye guessed they thought he was a small fry, but they didn't know Spike Spiegel, obviously.

Spike's head tilted a tiny bit, his mouth slightly agape. If he didn't know better, he would say they could have been twins, but he guessed that with all of the henchmen he had seen in his life as a bounty hunter, and in the syndicate, they all started to blend together.

He shrugged in answer to their question, a grin slowly creeping across his face, yet his eyes stayed slightly hooded, as if he could care less about the two seemingly threatening men before him. It was a creepy combination.

"Bring it on, then."

A/N

Well, what did you think? :D This is only a snippet of what I have so far, the whole thing is 23 Pages and counting! Thats 10513 words O.O Yeah, its pretty big, and its still growing! I won't post it though, unless people show an interest in the story and want me to post more ;P Give me some reviews if you want more! :D

-DestielMinion


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Here's a bit of a longer chapter for those of you who didn't get enough to enjoy in the first chapter. I hope I portrayed all of the characters right, and none of them seem OOC at all ^-^" ALSO! A heads up, this WILL be a Spike/Faye story, just so you know! I JUST LOVE THEM AS A COUPLE! ^w^ Anyway, off we go! :D

"Hey, hey now! There's no need to fight! I'm sure we can figure out a way to settle this without killing each other." A voice said from off near the strange stone ring. Everyone besides the three in the middle of the clearing turned to check out the newest addition to the growing group.

"You stay out of this! He's our bounty!" Faye yelled stubbornly from where she sat with her gun still out and trained on the two brutes and the bounty that was in front of Spike.

Spike could see his peripheral perfectly with his artificial eye, so he could see the four military-looking people that walked toward them from the ring. Dressed in gray fatigues of some sort, and armed with guns, and one of them, the big one, carrying some kind of staff thing like it was a weapon of some sort.

Three of them exchanged confused looks, the woman and the man with the graying hair's gazes lingering on each other longer. But the bigger guy just raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, so you guys are bounty hunters?" The one with the glasses and short brown hair said, glancing between all of them. Faye sighed angrily, but couldn't help but think he had pretty eyes. Though she had to admit, they had nothing on Spikes...

"Uh, we're the bounty hunters, not them." She said, gesturing at her and Spike like it was common knowledge. Spike shook his head, not willing to deal with the newcomers until he finished what he started.

With the brutes occupied, he walked up and kneed one in the stomach, causing him to crumple in on himself, cringing in pain. The other howled with anger as Spike kicked the injured one in the head, snapping his head back and knocking him out cold.

"How dare you attack my brother when he was off guard!" He yelled, and Spike grinned.

"I knew you two lumps were related." He replied as he grinned, dodging the brothers' attack with fluid ease. He retaliated with a swift upper cut, sending the opposing brother sprawling to the ground. He tried to get up, but Spike already hovered over him, his gun against the man's forehead, clicking the safety off and sliding his finger onto the trigger just so he knew that Spike wasn't playing around.

"Ok, ok, that's enough. I draw the line at aiming guns at defenseless people." The newcomer who had spoken before said as he stepped forward. Spike could see he had graying hair and a hard, lined face. He had his larger gun raised and trained on Spike, but his eyes were watching both Spike, and the thugs on the ground.

"Now I'm sure we can all get through this nice and-" He was cut off by gun fire from Faye. The bullet had whizzed by Spikes head, and buried itself into a tree right above the head of the bounty who was trying to escape in the fiasco, smoke still rising from the gun in Faye's hand.

"Uh uh, don't want to have you running off on us now, do we?"

Faye grinned like a feral cat, and Spike couldn't help but grin back at her.

"Nice shot, Romani." He said with a chuckle, using the word she had called herself all the time ago, because he knew that despite the compliment, it would still get on her nerves.

"Thanks, but I missed, Lunkhead." She replied silkily, her grin sliding into something more like a snarl and Spike couldn't help but wink at her in return. Jet sighed angrily through the comms, no doubt rubbing the top of his head in frustration.

"Will you two quit flirting already? Spike, wrap up the bounty, will ya? I don't like the sounds of those newcomers." He said warily, grinning at the death glare he knew both would be shooting at him.

"We weren't flirting." They both said simultaneously, Spike grumbling (albeit with a smirk) and Faye shrieking.

"You honestly think I would FLIRT with that…that…that LUNKHEAD!?" She screeched, flailing her arms in Spike's general direction. Spike just shook his head and shrugged.

"What can I say? You've got a thing for me, Faye." He replied instead of Jet, her name coming off his lips like a purr, which made her fluster and blush, and Jet laugh. Spike smirked as he turned his full attention back to the bounty, when a rustling in the bushes caught his attention.

One of the newcomers, a woman, was looking at them curiously.

"Who are you two talking to?" She asked, and Faye and Spike grinned.

"That, honey, is our little secret." Faye said as she pointed at her ear, laughing at the snort she heard from Jet.

Suddenly, someone jumped from the bushes, a staff of some sort pointed directly at Spike's chest. Faye snarled, jumping from her spot out into the clearing, her gun raised and aimed at the man. He was dressed in almost what seemed to be armor, a strange golden tattoo of some kind adorning his forehead.

"Surrender, Spike Spiegel, and I will not harm you or your partner." The man spoke, the end of his staff sparking as if to prove his point. Spike cocked his head slightly to the side. "As well as you and your team, Colonel O'Neill."

"Hey! Nobody threatens this lunkhead except for me." Faye growled, clicking the safety off her gun aiming it at the man's forehead, right between his eyes. As if on que, more men dressed like the one before them jumped from the bushes and trees all around them. Faye, on instinct, shot at the men, taking a few down before the man before her turned his weapon, the end sparking again, right before he shot some kind of blast toward her.

"Faye!" Spike growled, half angry half worried, and raced toward her, his body smashing into hers. Spike grunted and hissed on impact, and they both flew to the ground. Spike's arms wrapped around Faye as he turned their bodies so he would take the brunt of the fall. They bounced once as they hit the ground, and then slid a little ways into a near-by tree, causing Spike to grunt painfully again at the jolt.

Faye's eyes were closed tightly during the whole ordeal, but when she felt their bodies weren't moving anymore, she opened them. Movement to the side caught her attention, and she looked to see the other 'team' as the strange man had called them, trying to come to their rescue, but they were surrounded and outnumbered quickly and their weapons taken as well.

She could hear Jet yelling in her ear, asking what was going on, but she ignored him, turning to see if Spike was ok. At first glance she could tell that he was out, but she didn't know why. Before she got a good look at him though, she was knocked, hard, on the back of the head, rendering her unconscious.

A/N

Alright,so what did y'all think? :D I'm going to say this now, I will not post another chapter unless I get some reviews, I mean come on! There's no point in posting something, if basically nobody is going to show they enjoy it, right? BTW A shout out to my only reviewer on that first chapter, **great northern one**, I hope this is good enough more for you, and don't worry! There is plenty more more to come as well xD Anyway, go on, type something nice in that box down there and send it, tell me what you think? Even if its critisism, I'm always up for help with my writing! Warning you now though, downright Flames will be laughed at, and then fed to Ed and Ein cause, I mean come on, we all know they eat anything, especially Ed! xD


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Here is another Chapter! I know, I said I wasn't going to post any more until I got some reviews, but I just couldn't wait any longer! Dx Still only one review, which makes me sad ;~; But alas, the show must go on I guess :/ Anyway, enjoy!~

Daniel watched as the two strangers fell, the man cushioning the woman's fall. But the archeologist didn't miss the sight of red he saw on the man's side where he was hit by the staff blast.

"Damn it." Hissed Jack as he and the team moved to help the fallen couple. Their path was blocked by Jaffa, and before they could get a shot off, they were grabbed from behind.

Teal'c tried to put up a fight, but even he was no match for ten Jaffa head on. They were all shoved to the ground, with their weapons confiscated.

They all fought as the enemy Jaffa tried to cuff them, Teal'c breaking their hold on him and trying to fight them off again, but it was no use.

Eventually they were cuffed, and Jack huffed in frustration.

"So, what are you going to do with us now, huh?" He growled, not really expecting an answer. The voice that answered him sounded human, but it was every bit as spine-tinglingly scary as Anubis'.

"Oh my dear colonel, its not you I want, I'm afraid. Although, there is another who does want you." The voice slithered out from somewhere behind the group. Jack struggled to see, but before he could roll over, he, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c were all shot with their own zat's, the last thing seen being blue before they all passed out.

sgcbsgcbsgcbsgcbsgcb

The first thing that Faye registered as she began to wake up, was pain; In the back of her head to be precise. She groaned as she rolled over, something hard and cold beneath her, most likely a floor.

Then, a familiar laugh filled her ears. One she hadn't heard since that day at the church, after she had been kidnapped by….

"Well, it looks like little Faye is finally waking up." The man said, his voice turning her skin to gooseflesh with all of the hair that rose on her body. She tried to open one eye, but hissed at the pain the bright light brought her.

"What do you want Vicious?" She growled, her eyes still closed against the pain and the nausea. She was proud of how strong her voice sounded, when she herself didn't feeling up to much more then laying contently wherever she was. That deep chuckle rang in her ears again, and she shivered.

"All in due time, Faye, all in due time." He said, his voice deathly quiet as she heard him walk away. After she was sure she couldn't hear his receding footsteps anymore, she tried to sit up.

She clenched her teeth at the new sharp pain that shot through her skull splitting headache, biting her lip to keep from both groaning and throwing up.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, blinking away her blurry vision until she got a clear view of where she was being held. She was in a giant cell of some sort, which looked like it was made out of stone.

That was when she noticed that the team that had tried to save her and Spike were in the same room as her, all sitting up against one side of the wall, except for the one woman, who was sitting beside her. Spike.

Remembering the last time she had seen him, she began to look around frantically for him, when her hand touched a small puddle of slightly congealed blood. All manner of doubts and fears began to creep into her mind, before a familiar voice broke through her rapidly declining thoughts.

"If you're looking for that guy, he's not in here. They took him away a while ago; I think to tend to his wounds." The woman from the clearing said, giving Faye a sad smile. Faye didn't turn toward her, instead slowly bringing her blood covered fingers toward her face, as if she thought that maybe if she looked hard enough, she could find proof that it wasn't Spike's.

"Was he…okay, then?" She asked quietly, gulping as she tried to steady herself for the bad news she knew was coming. The woman didn't speak for a moment, as if trying to decide how to put her next words.

"He was…alive, when they came and got him, if that helps any." She replied, just as quiet, her eyes cast downward. Faye sat in her silent stupor, her eyes glued to the blood on her fingers, Spike's blood, before she took a shaky, steadying breath. It looked like it would be up to her to save that Lunkhead's life. Again.

Just as she had after he went and got himself blown up, along with that whole syndicate building. All for a stupid vendetta, and to prove something to himself. She growled as she felt the familiar fire of anger hit her veins.

"Stupid Lunkhead, always getting himself in way too deep." She grumbled, wiping the blood from her fingers on her shorts, though her heart really wasn't in it. She couldn't help the worry that bubbled up inside of her.

A/N- So, what did you guys think? :D Please, PLEASE tell me in a review! Even if its just something like, "great story, keep going!", that's good enough for me! D: I live off of reviews, so when I don't get any...-cough-... I start to...-cough cough-...die... x_x OKAY! Dramatic moment over xD If there is anything you would like to see in this story, let me know! I'm thinking of added a certain alien Doctor into the mix, and whoever guesses who that is gets a cookie! 8D And a smoldering glance from Spike~ ;D Thanks for reading!


End file.
